Security scanners find widespread use today at airports and other locations where security is of high importance. These take the form of baggage scanning machines where baggage is scanned as it passes along a conveyor belt and fixed scanners through which people must pass and which serve to reveal objects under a person's clothing such as small arms or explosives. In busy locations such as airports, long queues tend to develop when large numbers of objects and/or people need to be scanned.
Since the issue of security has become increasingly important at many locations where large numbers of people gather, it would be desirable to provide an improved body scanner that produces minimal obstruction or delay to the passage of people within the range of the scanner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved scanner that is capable of scanning a person or object at a distance. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high resolution scanner that produces minimal obstruction or delay to the passage of people within the range of the scanner.
The scanner achieves this by forming a radar profile of a clothed person or another object such as a bag carried by a person at a distance and does not require close proximity of the person or object to the scanner itself. This allows the scanner to be used for screening people entering a large sporting venue or transport station.